Kirby's Flashback Collections Aka 20 Years Of Dreamland
by DianaGohan
Summary: A special birthday story for AuraChannelerChris! Kirby and his friends look back on all the adventures they've had in the last 20 years, and all the shennigans they've been through. Is there something more sinister going on behind that though? Well you're going to have to read the story to find that out, won't you? (Note: Part One is up. Expect three more parts of this up soon).


For those wondering where I've been don't worry, you'll be seeing more from me. I do have a Halloween story next month (written with someone else; more details when that comes) but now a very special story I wanted to do, for another one of my dear friends. In this case, AuraChannelerChris. A few years back I wrote him a birthday story that kind of wound up backfiring on me, but realized a big problem with that and am correcting it with this one. So I hope he enjoys it as do you, since this is after all a celebration of not just him, but the central puffball you write stories about here and all of his friends. Well the first part of that story anyway as due to various issues in my personal life, couldn't finish the whole story in time so I'm going to at least publish a part of this one today. And throughout the month you'll be getting more of this story, featuring the various citizenry of Dreamland. Speaking of them, Kirby and all associated characters related to him are not owned by me; they are owned by Nintendo, Hal Studios and all affiliate companies related to them. Just using said characters to craft my own tale so without further ado, said tale. Hope you enjoy and if you do so, or even not review it!

"Kirby's Flashbacks Collection, aka 20 Years Of Dreamland Part One: A Puff's Gameboy Beginnings"

By DianaGohan.

It was, as per usual, a pretty peaceful day in Dreamland. The Woods were there usual blow of wispy wind; the Wee Birdees chirped in rhythm, and the Cappies (the city building kind, not the hiding in small mushroom variety) went about their daily routine without much thought or care. To them, just like everyone else it was just an average ordinary day on the planet Pop Star. Well, an average day without any monster attack, threats from intergalactic visitors or getting transformed into a world of paint that is.

And like everyone else, the most well-known and popular citizens of this world were trying to enjoy what they liked most. So it was no surprise to see, on the edge of Green Greens, the star Warrior Meta Knight using his trademark blade Galaxia to slice through the air. He spun around, in a series of quick almost impossible to see strikes all around him, twisting and turning to attack at every available angle. Though the only thing he was even "attacking" was the air, his spins and slashes were still pretty impressive as soon he became a tornado of blades, cycling through at high speeds and lifting even higher off the ground. Eventually he stopped, dropping back to the air with one final strong strike, this one actually making a crack in the ground.

"Yeah, go Metay!" called a voice. While breathing fairly hard, Meta Knight turned to see Dreamland's protector Kirby waving at him happily, a large sandwich in his hand, which he then ate with one bite. "Do those super cool spin thingys again!"

After breathing some more, the star warrior turned to put his full attention on the pink puff in front of him. "Kirby, you should also be working on sharpening your skills as a warrior" Meta Knight pointed out, holding out his sword. "Even in times of peace, we cannot ever let our guard down."

"I am, but I also have to sharpen my skills on which foods I pick out" Kirby then held up a crude drawing of himself surrounded by various foods, a sour expression on his face. "See today I found out that cheese fries, burgers, cookies and chocolate milk equal a sad tummy" he then held out another crude picture, this time of foods surrounding him with a big grin on his face. "But eating some cauliflower and celery and carrots and then cookies and chocolate milk, equals happy tummy!"

"... Well though I appreciate you learning that healthy consumption is necessary that still has nothing to do with combat training."

Kirby shook his head. "Nuh uh!" he grinned widely. "The more food combos I eat the more super cool combos I can make up to fight baddies, so it is important!"

"That is not a strategy that will work on all opponents" the knight then pointed around them. "Today is about training your body and spirit to be at one with your environment. To be aware of all around you, to quickly rotate to see an attack coming from every angle. To be at peace with nature, so nothing will distract you-"

"Eh can it with that there talk!" called out a voice, which caused Kirby to cheer and Meta Knight to groan.

"I should have known talking about distraction would wind up causing it" the knight murmured as someone popped out from the bushes. Well specifically several some ones: a small group of normal waddles, all holding up a large, gold throne carrying chair. All looked to be in some sort of pain, probably due to was on top of said chair.

Sure enough, it was the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede who waved at the two puffs. "Y'all goofs are forgetting what today is really about" he said pointing at himself. "Cause today is-"

"The day your weight will no longer support your seat."

"What are you talking about Meta Mask? That don't make a lick of-" The waddles then all let go and roll away, causing the throne Dedede was sitting on to fall to the grass, as the penguin king groaned in pain. "Ahh, what's the big idea you galoots?" Dedede waved his fist angrily at the now frightened waddles. "I didn't tell ya that you could take a break."

"Sorry sir but uh... your weight was..." one of the waddles tried muttering out. "See... the thing is-"

"You're too fat!" Another one chirped out, the other waddles gasping at this. "What? He so is!"

"Oh you are so wrecked" Dedede took out his hammer, causing the waddles to start running off. The two puffballs looked to see the waddles and their king run in a circle several times around them. Eventually, the troops took off deeper in the forest, as their king stopped, breathing heavily several times, laying on the ground as he continued wheezing. "Fine... leave... I don't need ya... now anyway." Kirby laughed a bit before walking over to the penguin, helping him get up. "Hey, who said I needed you?" Dedede tried knocking him away.

"I just wanted to help" Kirby said innocently.

The self-proclaimed ruler turned away, crossing his arm trying to look very annoyed. "Well who said I needed yer help?"

"Then what did you need?" Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Was there a purpose in you interrupting our training regimen?"

Dedede blinked a few times. "Oh yeah right, almost forgot what I even came here for." He then pointed over at the two again. "Today isn't the day for training. Today is the day, you fools ought to be celebrating" Dedede then pointed at himself. "It's the twentieth anniversary of when I took over this world, and claimed it as my own."

Meta Knight actually smirked inside of his mask. "Oh, so you're referring to it being one score ago when you ridiculous dreams of conquest were easily thwarted by Dreamland's most well-loved citizen" Dedede and Kirby looked at Meta Knight blankly, scratching their heads in confusion. "...You're talking about twenty years ago when Kirby first stopped you."

"Oh now that makes sense-HEY! I was talking about me, not that pink puffball!"

"What you referred to was a lie, so I was trying to point out what actually happened."

"That's only cause he cheated" Dedede stamped his foot on the ground. "Otherwise I would be ruling as the king I should be over all you gahoots."

"What's a gahoot?" Kirby asked.

"You know a twazzle."

"A twizzler? Man that sounds cool. Hey, can I be the ruler of twizzlers after you?"

"Grrrr" Dedede gritted his teeth. "If only I had taken you down all them years ago..."

We then saw a flashback of about twenty years ago. Of, in a crudely, 8 bit graphic looking throne room/wrestling ring, King Dedede standing on the mat, twirling his hammer. Suddenly someone kicked down the door, revealing to be Kirby, who looked over at the Penguin in the ring.

"Ah, there you puff" Dedede stomped his hammer on the ground, as Kirby jumped into the air, landing in the ring a few feet away from Dedede. "Don't think just because you trashed my underlings, sub bosses, and troops you done the big cheese round these parts."

Kirby's eyes went wide. "There's a big cheese?" he asked hopefully. "What kind? Swiss, cheddar, mozzarella?"

"I'm talking about me!"

"..." Kirby quickly walked over to Dedede and licked him once. "You don't taste like cheese."

"Get off me!" The king penguin pushed him back. "I'm talking about me squashing you, once and for all."

"Oh" Kirby blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to conquer this here world and you're getting in the way of that!"

"That's cause taking over people's stuff is bad, and you shouldn't be doing bad things."

"Course I should. I'm bad to the bone."

Kirby shook his head. "No you're not. I can tell."

"The only thing you're going to tell is the tale of how I stomped you to nothing but... you won't tell anyone that cause you won't be around... except to the people in the afterlife cause... they'll ask you once I knock you out of this world and..." Dedede then just glared at Kirby. "Oh never mind that you little nothing, I'm taking you out, right now!"

"Oh, like to get Ice Cream? Hey, maybe we can try and find some place that has a quintuple chocolate cake flavor."

"There is no such thing!"

"Well you also said I'm nothing, so if that's nothing too, then that means that it exists like I do, right?"

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dedede charged at Kirby, running at fairly high speeds. Well for an overweight penguin anyway as Kirby easily jumped over his body slam, causing Dedede to skid along the floor some.

"You okay?" Kirby asked, turning around as he saw Dedede slowly stand back up. "Oh you're okay. That's good."

"Yeah for me... not for you!"

"Actually I think that's good-" Kirby then looked to see Dedede charging at him, swinging his hammer feverishly as Kirby easily ducked, and rolled over all of his swings. "So, how long are we going to do this for anyway?"

"UNTIL, I, SQUASH, YOU!" Dedede smashed his hammer hard into the ring. This time so hard it got stuck, as the king feverishly tried pulling it back out, but to no avail. "Come on you... you..."

"Oh allow me" Kirby then jumped in front of Dedede, grabbing onto the hammer and pulling it out of the ring, before handing it to the penguin. "There you go."

"Oh thanks- hey, don't touch my stuff!" Dedede tried hitting him again, as this time Kirby ducked and kicked away the hammer. "Hey, what did I tell you about my stuff?"

"Well I kicked it, which isn't touching, right?"

"Yes it is!"

"But touching is with your hands and kicking is with your feet so-"

"Okay that's it! You're done for now!" King Dedede then rocketed into the air with an incredibly high jump, soaring several yards in a matter of seconds, as Kirby looked up amazed. "Time to end this for good, puff! My Super Dedede Jump's gonna pound you flatter than mama's old fashioned pound cake."

"Hmmm, pound cake" Kirby's mouth watered some. "We should get some after this-"

"You won't be getting anything!" Dedede then started falling to the ground at high speeds. "I got you this time! And nothing's going to be able to..." Dedede looked to see Kirby move a few feet to the right. This caused Dedede's super jump to crash right next to Kirby, utterly missing him and making him fall hard into the ring.

Kirby then noticed a star energy particle fall from where Dedede crashed. "Mmmm, star pound cake" Kirby then swallowed it, puffing up before spitting it back up, knocking Dedede out of the ring, and to the other side of his throne room, groaning in pain.

"I... hate you... so much..." Dedede bellowed, trying to get up but not being able to.

"Awww, poor Dede" Kirby then walked over, picking Dedede up and holding him above his head. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you to the hospital lickety split."

"I'm not your buddy, FRIEND" Dedede practically hissed the last word with all the venom he could muster.

"Okay then friend."

"I'm not your friend, PAL!"

"Okay then pal."

"I'm not your pal, buddy."

"Awww, I knew we were buddies" Dedede merely grumbled at this as Kirby was shown taking him out of room and through the castle.

"Let me go ya idiot! Let me go so I can smash ya!" All Dedede could do though was punch the air in a futile attempt to be let go as Kirby kicked down the door of his castle. "Then I can finally take over this..." Dedede then looked to see that outside of his castle, a giant, angry mob of Cappies with pitchforks and torches were seen, all glaring furiously at him. "Ah crud" he muttered.

"Hey, it's the monster that tried taking over our homes and sending spikes and lightning clouds to wreck our villages!" Cried one of the Cappies, holding out his pitchfork angrily.

"Oh don't worry he's not so bad" Kirby said walking closer to them. "I beat him up, so now he can go get better, and realize what he's done was wrong, and learn to be good."

"That ain't gonna happen you fool! I'm going to..." He then saw all the Cappies stare at him even more bitterly, some of them pounding his fists together, their eyes practically enflamed. "Uh... yeah, what he said!"

"The only thing you're getting is what you deserve" said an officer Cappy, standing in front of the others. "We're going to take you someplace where no one will ever be harmed thanks to you."

"Oh so you can take him to the hospital then?" Kirby asked, as he then quickly dropped Dedede in the officer's hands, as Dedede tried crawling away. "Oh that's good. I don't really know where the closest one is but I'm sure you guys do."

"Oh trust me, we know what to do with him" the officer then smiled at Kirby. "But thank you young warrior for saving our world and stopping this fiend's evil plot."

"Happy to help!" Kirby said with a chirp as the group started taking Dedede away.

"Curse you Kirbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Dedede yelled out, as the mob was shown trying to poke and burn him as he desperately tried getting away from their blows.

"Hope you enjoy the hospital!" Kirby waved, as the Dreamland Citizens continued carrying Dedede away.

The flashback then ended as Kirby looked over at Dedede. "So, did you enjoy the hospital?"

"Those fools took me to jail!" Dedede whined, shaking his fists. "They actually had the gall to lock up their true ruler."

"Since when were you ever anyone's true ruler?" commented a passing by Waddle, who actually stopped to point at Dedede. "Seriously, I can't even remember a time when anyone listened to one of your laws or edicts, let alone followed it." Dedede groaned and took out another waddle from his robe, throwing it at the first, who narrowly avoided getting hit. "Hey Lewis"

"Hey Joe" said the other waddle, his eyes shown swirling around. "How's life?"

"Oh you know, not taking a job that involves me being thrown like a weapon."

"Ah, the good life; how I want that."

Dedede grumbled again, turning back to Meta-Knight. "Still I wasn't going to let that stop me. Especially since being a penguin behind bars was just plain tedious."

"I heard such was the case" Meta-Knight admitted.

"So I broke out, this time with an even bigger and better plan."

"Yeah to help everyone out" Kirby said with a smile, hugging Dedede's arm. "You tried to stop Nightmare from taking away everyone's dreams and let me take him out, proving you aren't a meanie."

"Hey that wasn't my original plan" Dedede said trying to knock Kirby away.

Meta Knight sighed. "For once he is telling the truth. Since I was there when Dedede revealed his original intentions..."

We then see another flashback, this one showing Meta Knight in a town, carrying a bag in his hand as he darts through the streets. He stops in his tracks though, hearing a high pitched yell as he looks around annoyed.

"Can I not simply go shopping in peace?" he muttered, looking to see Dedede running down the street, flailing his arms in a desperate panic. "Stop that" the knight ordered, appearing in front of Dedede with his sword drawn.

"Ah, you gotta hide me!" Dedede said, quickly moving behind Meta Knight, his eyes peeking back and forth. "That dang fuzz is after me and I can't go back to the slammer. Not after what I've done."

Meta Knight then narrowed his eyes and scanned Dedede, his eyes going wide for a second before staring at him seriously. "I see" he said, weighing his options before nodding. "Very well, I'll help you."

"Oh thanks partner. That's much-" Meta-Knight then picked him up and put him in an open garbage can. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Hiding you" Meta Knight stated, looking to see someone else approaching. "Now keep quiet, unless you want to go back to being incarcerated."

"Course not, but you need to treat the king with more respect-" Meta Knight then slammed the top of the pail on his head, trapping him within the can.

A police Cappy was then shown running, stopping in front of Meta Knight before looking around. "Hey, you haven't happened to see some overweight, goofy looking penguin have you?" the police Cappy asked.

A rumbling was heard in the garbage can as Meta Knight quickly kicked it. "Sorry to say I have not officer" Meta Knight stated. The officer then looked suspiciously at the can as Meta Knight gazed at him. "You do not believe I am hiding him, do you?"

"Well it's just that-"

"I assure you that is not the case" Meta Knight then took his sword, slamming it through the can several times. "If I was, would I do such a thing to the victim within?"

"I guess not-"

"Or this?" Meta Knight then slammed the garbage can several times along the ground, making the by now passed out Dedede bang back and forth in it before being placed along the ground. "Or even this?" Meta Knight then took out a Gooey Bomb, strapping it to the can and kicking it. This caused a small explosion, cause a black array of smoke to appear. After the smoke cleared Meta Knight took the can and showed it to the officer, showing nothing but burned garbage inside of it.

"Hmm okay fair enough. You should just be lucky this is the side of town where disposing of trash like that is allowed. Anyway, good day to you" the officer Cappy then quickly took off down the street, turning a corner.

Meta Knight then looked up, seeing Dedede start falling back to the ground. He took out the garbage can and placed it in front of him, causing the fairly burnt and bruised penguin to fall inside of it, as it then tipped over, causing him to slowly fall out of said can. "No mommy, I don't want to play explosive sky jump" Dedede said, his eyes in a swirl.

Meta Knight actually stiffened a small chuckle as he pointed at the penguin. "There, now you can relax. The police have left and should not be looking for you here again."

Dedede then shook his head, glaring at Meta Knight angrily. "Oh you are gonna pay for that one" said the king, having regained most of his composure.

"You asked for my assistance in hiding you, and I gave it to you. What is the problem?"

"The problem is that you don't treat a king like that!" Dedede then smiled. "Oh well, you'll learn. You'll all learn, thanks to this baby" he then held up a glowing yellow stick with a familiar looking symbol on it. "You know what this is masky?"

"That would be the star rod" Meta Knight plainly stated.

"That's right, one of the sources of Dreamland's power. It took ages to find but now it will net me control of the fountain of dreams, and that means I'll be inside of people's snoozing minds. So when the folks start napping, I'll be in their noggins and get them to respect me like the king I am, and there ain't anything that can stop me!"

This caused Dedede to start manically laughing for a while as Meta Knight just stared at him. "Are you done yet?"

"Ahahahahahaha, in a minute, ahahahhaha... hahahaha... okay yeah I'm done."

"Good, because I should inform you of the major folly of your actions."

"Hey, this plan is fool proof!"

"So you knew about the demonic devourer of dark dreams Nightmare that you now must vanquish?"

Dedede scratched his head. "Uh... say what now?"

Meta Knight looked up as he imagined what appeared to be a wizard, mixed with Count Dracula, donned in a spinning, Tornado like robe. "Nightmare is an absolute evil menace who wishes to spread horrific scenarios into everyone's subconscious when they are slumbering. If he is left unchecked, he will take over the entire universe and forever purge each world he rules after into darkness and anarchy."

Dedede looked pretty shocked. "I... I didn't want that" he muttered out. "I just wanted to be a respected king, that's all."

"Well fortunately you can be" Meta Knight pointed at the Star Rod. "Nightmare's powers only work on a world whose dream energy is in a state of imbalance. Thus thanks to your actions; you have alerted his attentions so he will be coming to spread his menace to this planet."

"Are you sure about that?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "Yes, I can already feel his presence within the fountain of dreams."

"Wait, how can you do that?"

"Star Warriors have such innate sensing abilities of great powers, both dark and light. That's why I knew you had the Star Rod on you before you showed it."

"Well I guess that kind of makes sense, but... what part of that beast being here, is a good thing for me?"

"Well it means you can stop him and with the positive energy of the Star Rod, finally vanquish him once and for all."

Dedede then thought of fighting Nightmare and getting blasted away as he shook his head. "That sounds way too dangerous... I mean hard... I mean, not something a royal should do. Can't someone else do it?"

"You should not try and force others to act when the problem is something that you caused-"

"Look here, kings ain't supposed to go and fight demons. I'm sure it's some sort of rule so... someone else should do it." Dedede then snapped his fingers, or the fingers he would have if his hand wasn't a flipper. "Oh I know! That there Kirby! He can do it."

Meta Knight thought for a second. "Ah yes, the only other true Star Warrior, whose potential exceeds even my own. He would be a much better match for Nightmare, so we should alert him of how he needs to fight the scoundrel as soon as possible-"

"Nah, I got a much better idea" Dedede then whispered something right next to where Meta Knight's ear would be. "See, doesn't that make much more sense?"

"... Not really. In fact, you're simply making the situation much more complicated than it should be when it's simply a matter of-"

"Too bad, that's what we're doing. Super King Hero of the people Dedede demands it!" Dedede then rushed off, Meta Knight groaning a bit, but eventually taking off after him.

The flashback ended as Dedede pointed at himself. "And see it was my brilliant plan that saved us, because I knew that the puff would need training first to take out that there Nightmare, as well as get into space to do it, which I also done did."

"At best, your selfishness lead to someone else annihilating a great evil, at least for that day" Meta Knight reminded him. "Do not try and claim anything else."

"I'll do what I want" Dedede pointed at himself. "I'm the king, you got that?"

"I get that's what you believe, but it is not true outside of your own mind, which we should all be thankful for."

King Dedede howled out in anger as Kirby gently patted him on the back. "Oh its okay king buddy, Mety didn't mean to insult you."

"Actually I did mean that" Meta Knight pointed out.

Kirby pointed at him. "Well that's not very nice, so you should say you're sorry" Meta Knight simply starred at him annoyed as Kirby's eyes started to shine. "Pwheaseeeeeeee?" he said in an utterly adorable squeak.

"...Sorry" Meta Knight muttered out, grunting annoyed and looking away.

"Yeah, everyone's friends again!" Kirby said, pulling out a chocolate cookie. "This calls for a friendship cookie" he then took out the cookie and quickly ate it. "Oh hey now I want to tell a story for story day!"

"It's not story day!" Dedede whined. "It's the anniversary of when I became the dang king of-"

"Oh come on De de deeeeeee, you had your turn. It's mine now. After all fair is fair!"

"Look I'm not listening to one of you're..." Kirby then did another innocent wide eyed stare at Dedede, who sighed and slapped his hand on his forehead. "Fine, go ahead with your story."

"Yeahhhhhhh, story story!" Kirby danced around some, before landing in front of the two. "Okay mine happens a long time ago like..." he then slapped the air about eighteen times "this many years ago. You see..."

We then see a flashback where a ball version of Kirby is shown bouncing along the walls, as he is shown bouncing on a black rain cloud several times. "Wheeeeeeeeee" Kirby says, as the rain cloud spits out an apple. "Hmm apple" Kirby jumps on the apple, eating it before bouncing on the cloud again. "You have any more treats?"

"How about this?" The cloud then spit out a spiky Gordo, which Kirby jumped on, making him wince in pain.

"Ow, that tasted like hurting."

"Good, it was supposed to. We're not supposed to let you pass" the cloud pointed out, spitting out a warp star. "But considering we just spit out random things, nothing we can really do to stop you either."

"Oooh, star" Kirby then jumped on it as he exited the bouncy room he was in, and entered an open area with two hills, two bumpers, and various clouds floating around him. "Hey, now where am I?" the ball Kirby asked.

"I dunno" said a voice. Ball Kirby looked up to see another version of Kirby standing on a cloud above him. "Hi ball me"

"Hi other me" Ball Kirby said cheerfully. "What are you doing up there?"

"I dunno, what are you doing down there?"

"I dunno" Ball Kirby then gasped, seeing various foods floating around him. "Oh look this must be the super goodies place!"

"Super goodies?" Other Kirby's mouth started to water. "Does that mean they have... it?"

"You mean..."

Other Kirby nodded. "Yeah, the one thing we want most of all."

Ball Kirby bounced around excitedly, looking at all the food, curries and even bombs passing by and sighing. "Sorry, no quintuple chocolate ice cream cake."

Regular Kirby sighed. "Oh well, think you can pass me some of those other goodies?"

"Sure thing" Ball Kirby chirped, using his form to smack into the snacks and pass them to the other Kirby who ate them. "Do they taste super yummy?"

"Really yummy, but not super yummy" Regular Kirby informed him as he then ate a bomb, letting out an explosive belch. "Oh, excuse me."

"You're welcome" Other Kirby replied as he continued eating foods Ball Kirby bounced towards him.

The flashback ended as Kirby smiled happily. "And it was the second best time ever I bounced curry, cakes, candy and bombs for another version of me to eat."

Dedede was shown scratching his head at this, a blank expression on his face. "I don't even remember that" he admitted.

"It's that time when you tried defeating Kirby, by building a giant pinball board, and trapping him on it." Meta Knight pointed out.

"Oh yeah... I don't even know why I thought that would work. Or why there was even another one of those puffballs."

"That's because everyone loves Kirby, so there should be enough of Kirbys to love everyone back" Kirby informed him.

"Well I don't love you" Dedede scoffed.

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So plus infinity pies!"

"Not plus infinity pies, and far more then you could ever have ever!"

"Hey wait a minute... where'd you get that many infinity pies from? Think you could give me a few?"

"Oh shut yer infinity pie hole. I'm trying to say that I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I... look I ain't arguing this back and forth. I hate you, more than anything a king has ever hated before. Well... except for one thing even more annoying..."

We then saw a flashback of Kirby skipping and playing in a grassy field.

"Lalalalala" Kirby said skipping along as suddenly, Dedede jumped right in front of him.

"Ha ha, got ya this time puffy" Dedede then snapped his fingers; various colored creatures (who besides large eyes and mouth had no other distinguishable features) started fluttering around him. "You fell for my ghost trap."

Kirby blinked a few times. "I did?"

"Yeah you sure did" Dedede was then shown holding up a crude drawing. "Originally I wanted to bury you in an avalanche, but I couldn't find enough rocks to go and do that, so I thought of the next best thing" he pointed at all the creatures. "These here ghosts are gonna get ya, and scare the pants off of you, right out of Dreamland."

"But I'm not afraid of no ghosts, and I don't wear pants, and I don't wanna leave."

"Too bad" he pointed at the ghosts. "Get the puffball!"

"Puyo Poyo!" said one of the yellow colored ghosts, attaching to another yellow colored ghost.

"Puyo Poyo!" said a green colored ghost, attaching to another green colored spook.

"Puyo Poyo!" said a blue colored ghost, doing the same thing. Dedede watched to see all the ghosts pairing up and connecting to one another, and as they connected they repeated the same phrase.

"Puyo Poyo!"

"Puyo Poyo!"

"Puyo Poyo!"

"Puyo Poyo!"

"Puyo Poyo!"

"Puyo Po-"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!" Dedede yelled, the ghosts not listening to him, as the penguin slumped to the ground. "Ugh, why is good help so dern hard to find these days?"

"Awww, you made all of them happy" Kirby noticed, blinking as he saw more and more ghosts start to gather above them, starting to block their view of the sky. "Uh, should there be so many?"

"Huh?" Dedede looked to see literally thousands of ghosts floating above him. "Hey I didn't ask for that many there ghosts from... uh... I reckon I forget where I got them from, but I still ain't ask for that many. Especially when they keep chanting that stupid line over and over again."

"Puyo Poyo!" Kirby chirped happily.

"Oh don't you start too!"

"Aww, but that's the first word I ever learned. I remember saying that word when I was like even smaller and cuter then I am now."

"That Puyo Poyo slang isn't even a word. It's a... a stupid. And also, you're stupid."

"Hey don't be so grumpy" Kirby then pointed up as more and more ghosts started appearing above them, a giant cloud forming over the two "Especially when we should work together to make them bring the sun back."

"It's called just blocking the light, and I ain't helping you." Dedede then grabbed Kirby and threw him at some of the ghosts. "You go and do it if you care so much" Kirby then flew at two pair of chained up ghosts, knocking them together and causing them to disappear.

"Ahh!" Kirby said sounding a bit freaked out, before pausing a second, and falling back on the ground. "Wait, did they go to that place where thingies I eat go?"

"I ain't wanna talk about yer digestive track puffball-"

"Okay good" he then landed on top of Dedede's head. "Throw me up again then, bud. We got more ghosts to clear out."

"What part of I ain't helping you-"

"Puyo Poyo!" a pair of ghosts went.

"Puyo Poyo" said another, as soon thousands were heard repeating that statement on constant loop. "Puyo Poyo Puyo Poyo Puyo Poyo Puyo Poyo-"

"Alright alright, I'll help ya to get rid of these ingrates" Dedede then threw Kirby again making him get rid of another set of ghosts. "Let's show these spirits whose boss, which would be of course, and give them a royal beating."

"Yeah they won't stand a ghost of a chance" Kirby said, chuckling some.

"... You leave the trash talking to me, I'm the only one good at it here" Dedede threw him again, as the pair was shown getting rid of more ghosts.

The flashback ended, causing Dedede to sigh. "Fine, I'll admit it: you were useful there puff."

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Try and name a time Kirby did not actually assist you in one of your ploys, which were not just inane quests of failed planetary conquest"

"Uh..." Dedede thought for a moment, bobbing his head back and forth a few times. "I... know there was at least... one time."

Kirby raised his hand. "Oh, I know of a time!"

Dedede laughed some. "Ha, see? Now even puffy's going to admit his own dang failings."

"Yeah, remember that time at the Boru Bowl?

The camera hazed out once again, as we were taken to the past. This time to an even greener field with various small sandlots, a couple of streams and even a variation of Whispy around. We specifically focus on the middle of the field, where King Dedede has his hammer to the ground, adjusting it back and forth a bit.

"Hmmm, maybe here... maybe there..." he pulls it back some. "Maybe at this angle-"

"Use the 9 Iron!" A voice called out.

"Hush you. Told you I'm using the 7, and its hammer" King Dedede then pulled the hammer back a bit more. "As in I'm hammering you good this time!" He then smashed his hammer, hitting a pink ball shaped item. It rocketed high through the air, passing the stream, Whispy and a good portion of the sand dune. It finally landed in the white dirt, as Dedede gestured his hand a bit. "Come on come on, a bit more, bit more..." the ball continued rolling along the dune. Dedede was sweating some, seeing the ball nearing something. "Come on..." the ball slowly sunk into a whole with a flag on top of it, making a clink sound, as a soft round of clapping was heard. "Yes, told you I'd sink it!" The king said proudly, swinging his hammer back and forth in triumph as he ran to the hole.

"And with that Birdie, King Dedede at only hole three has managed to claim an early first place at the annual Dreamland Dream Course, sponsored as always by Sattleview" said a waddle, this one wearing a black cap, red bowtie and black shoes, holding a microphone near his mouth. "Pretty impressive, wouldn't you say so Phil?"

"Indeed Frank" said another waddle, this one wearing a black tie, white cufflinks and brown shoes who also had a microphone. "It's still early in the competition of course, but Dedede's giving the rest of the competition more of a pounding, then a giant headed kid to some sentient mushrooms."

"Phil, ixnay on that efrences-ray. Do you want us to get sued?"

"Oh, uh right, gotta watch saying that kind of stuff, gotcha."

Meanwhile King Dedede was shown picking up his ball, which was revealed to be a miniature puffball version of his supposed arch foe. "Don't swerve that much in the sky next time puffball" King Dedede said, as he was shown walking with him to the next area which was filled with ice. "You almost ruined my perfect shot."

"Sorry" said the Kirby Ball, laughing some. "But this is so much fun! Seriously, why didn't anyone tell me golf could not just be super boring?"

"Cause no one likes talking to you. In fact, you're supposed to be a dat gum ball, so quit talking altogether."

"But that makes it less fun."

"Not for me." King Dedede was then shown in front of the fourth hole, the frozen course as he put the Kirby Ball on a tee. "So be quiet before you get me kicked out... I mean, ruin my concentration." Dedede then saw another golfer approach him, causing the King to groan. "Ah dang it, why is this guy getting so close?"

"Which guy" Kirby looked up to see a giant, 20 foot mechanical Dedede with glowing red eyes, using a giant black jet hammer. "Oh hey it's Giga You."

"That ain't me!" Dedede scoffed, pointing at the giant robot. "That thing is ugly, fat and slow. Clearly things I am not at all."

**"HOW-ARE-Y'ALL-DOING!?**" spoke the giant mechanical Dedede, waving at his smaller organic self.

"Get away from me you freak!" Dedede yelled as the giant mechanical Dedede backed away a bit. "Seriously, who let this guy in here? He's ruining the sophistication and history, of this here sport" he then poked Kirby Ball with the other side of his hammer. "Okay when you get up, use that there Snowman power to Freeze the air to propel you along further, got it?"

"Yuh huh" Kirby said. The two then noticed the giant mechanical Dedede swing his shot, which shot high into the sky, as it was shown bouncing along icicles on the course.

"Incredible strategy!" The Frank Waddle announcer shouted out. "HR-DE's Angled shot is actually bouncing along the icicles to move him further then a normal shot in this course."

"One couldn't expect anything less from an ancient war machine from an alternate universe who wants nothing more to do then play golf" the Phil Waddle then narrowed his eyes. "Which if you ask me is rather ridiculous. Even more so than using fly honey to capture zombies."

"Seriously Phil, stop talking about that. Those kinds of mentions are not cool."

"Sorry sorry, it's just so easy."

The ball then landed several feet away from the hole, causing the giant robotic HR-DE to cheer some. "YEAH-YEAH-CHANCES -OF-SUCCESS-QUITE-HIGH" he said, bouncing up and down enough to shake Dedede.

"Hey quit celebrating you, it's the real king's turn" Dedede then pressed his hammer right next to the back of Ball Kirby. "And now, it's time for my special tee shot."

"You're going to shoot tea?" Ball Kirby asked, his eyes lighting up. "Please say it's into my mouth, and it comes with a slice of quintuple chocolate cake."

"Not that kind of tee... I mean shut up... nature... ice!" He then quickly smacked the ball in the air, causing a slice that that arced into some icy water, which surrounded the area near the hole. Dedede then gasped as Ball Kirby quickly ate a small snowman with a bucket on its head. This turned his body white and gained him a head bucket as well. Suddenly he then shot out a stream of ice from his mouth, freezing the water below him as he rolled along the newly formed ice.

"Wheeee!" Kirby cheered as he slipped along the field, tilting some to actually sink into the hole.

Dedede then pumped his hand into the sky triumphantly. "Alright, aced that hole but good!" He said, slowly running along the ice, as after a minute he was able to pick up the Kirby ball. "I bet you can't do that, ya metal moron."

**"I-RECKON-YOU-I-CAN"** said HR-DE. He angled his shot and slammed the ball a bit too hard, causing it to go past the hole and into the ice water below. **"NO-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the robot started crying out; Dedede covering what would be his ears in frustration.

"Man that's going to cause some problem for HR-DE" The Frank Waddle noted. "Not many can recover from a shot that went into the drink from this hole."

"And not many are going to be able to recover from his crying" The Phil waddle noted, using his hands to cover ears he also didn't have. "His aggravation is the worst sound I've ever heard, besides a bunch of mini barfs burping right in front of you."

"Dude, that is so not cool. Those kinds of jokes are going to get us into trouble again."

"Oh just let me have that one Frank, I so earned it!"

The Flashback then ended as Kirby cheered happily. "And not only did I learn how cool golf was, but we wound up becoming league champions!"

"Hey I was the league champion, you were just the ball" King Dedede stated. "And balls don't become league champions."

"And league champions can use other people as balls, as that is a severe violation of the rules" Meta Knight noted.

"Eh, what do y'all know?" King Dedede crossed his arms. "If no one saw it, then it ain't illegal. That's how I was raised and there ain't anything wrong with that."

"Besides all the times that you were caught and jailed and-"

"Oh those don't count. Especially since we were talking about..." Dedede's eyes widened as he then pointed over to Kirby. "Hey wait a minute, PUFF! I was asking for a time when you DIDN'T help me. So talking about winning that there golf championship doesn't count as a memory of your failing. Tell him of a time when you messed things up for me."

Kirby blinked. 'Oh well... sorry then, cause I can't think of something like that happening."

"What about all the times you foiled my conquests?"

"If you're trying to be bad and I have to make sure you don't hurt anyone, that doesn't count."

Dedede grimaced at this, causing Meta Knight to actually snicker darkly. "Face it 'your highness'; you've never had any actual self-earned victories. It's either been failures, or having others do most of the groundwork for you. So even if you somehow manage to get your act together and stop acting so foolish, you'd still be NOTHING without Kirby" the masked Knight pointed out.

"Hey that's the other way around" The king then looked down, his eyes narrowing. "And you'll see that soon enough. By the end of this day, I'll show that there Kirby something not even he can handle, and you'll rue the day you insulted the true lord of Dreamland. Mwhahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"What's so funny?" Kirby asked.

This caused Dedede to stop his cackling and cough some. "Oh uh... you know... the funnies."

"Well funnies are funny" this simply caused Dedede to slap his forehead in annoyance, as Meta Knight focused his attention on the king, not knowing exactly what he was up to, but sensing for once, the penguin's boasting could possibly be justified, by something he did not know if he could even stop...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this chapter. Tune in next time where we'll talk about more of the Kirby game through flashbacks, and maybe find out what plans Dedede will have in motion. Till then remember to review everyone, oh and wish AuraChannelerChris a happy birthday. Since he's an author who definitely deserves all the accolades he gets and I really hope at least he digs this tale.


End file.
